falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Mister Handy (Fallout Shelter)
}} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= }} Mister Handy is a robot character added to Fallout Shelter with the Android release on August 13, 2015. Characteristics The Mister Handy is a robotic assistant to the overseer of the vault. It will move around on a single floor of the vault collecting resources and defending that floor from incidents. Also, Mister Handies can be sent into the wasteland to gather caps. Mister Handies can be found as a legendary rarity card in lunchboxes and also can be purchased directly in Mister Handy boxes (which function like single-card lunchboxes at the same price as a five-card lunchbox) or in one of the starter packs. Mister Handy boxes can also be obtained through objectives as a reward. Gameplay attributes * Mister Handies can be renamed. They all are initially named "Mr. Handy." * Only one Mister Handy may be placed per floor in a vault. A maximum number of five Mister Handies can be collecting caps in the wasteland simultaneously. * Mister Handies in the wasteland collect only caps. They do not collect weapons or outfits and they avoid all fights. A single Mr. Handy can collect/carry a maximum of 5,000 caps; once a Mr. Handy is "full" it will return to the vault. * In the vault, a Mister Handy defaults to collecting resources but can be instructed not to. Responding to incidents is not optional but a Mister Handy can be dragged away temporarily. They do not trigger dwellers to gain levels or complete training levels. * A Mister Handy will follow invaders to fight them in every room on its floor. Invaders will stop in each room and wait for it to catch up. Its standard weapons are a flamer and built in rotary saw. * While Mister Handies take damage like a dweller, they cannot be healed. Damage just accumulates until they are destroyed. Once destroyed, they can be fully repaired for 2,000 caps or removed from the vault like a dead dweller. * When a Mister Handy is destroyed, it explodes like a mini nuke. * Unlike dwellers, Mister Handies can be revived in survival mode. The cost to do so is still 2,000 caps. * When a Mister Handy is added to the vault, a Mister Handy shipping box will appear in a storage room. A box will appear in all storage rooms regardless of the number of Mister Handies within the vault. * As Mr. Handy walks through the rooms in his assigned floor he will sometimes say "clever" things. Gallery FoS Mister Handy box1.png|Shipping box icons FoS Mister Handy box2.png|Mr. Handy box next to a lunchbox FoS Mister Handy box4.png|One purchasable Mr. Handy box icon ($0.99) FoS Mister Handy box3.png|Five purchasable Mr. Handy boxes icon ($3.99) Mr. Handy.jpg|A Mr. Handy patrolling water treatment station FOS_MrHandy Return.png|Mr. Handy returning after collecting caps in the wasteland FalloutShelter_MrHandyWaits.jpg|Mr. Handy returns FOS_Mister_Handy_Open.png|Mister Handy ready to open Category:Fallout Shelter characters de:Mister Handy (Fallout Shelter) es:Señor Mañoso (Fallout Shelter) ru:Мистер Помощник (Fallout Shelter) uk:Містер Помічник (Fallout Shelter)